To thy ownself be true
by sarahlawrenceny
Summary: AU with OC. The CSI team starts to investigate the kidnapping of the daughters of Nevada's most prominent family. Problems and relationships begin to arise when the team suspects that the family is lying. (Pairings explained in first chapter.)
1. Chapter One

DISCLAMIER: The only things I own are my own characters and the story line

WARNING: My best friend and I wrote this when we were really tired and possibly drunk. Oh and it is our first fanfic so please don't be too critical when you review.

CHARACTERS:

Gil Grissom

Sara Sidle

Warrick Brown

Jim Brass

Nick Stokes

Greg Sanders

Catherine Willows

Archie Johnson

Mark Kocher

Andrew Lewis

Lawrence Reynolds

Samantha Reynolds

Christine Reynolds

PAIRINGS:

Sara Archie

Catherine Warrick

Christine Nick

Samantha Greg

CHAPTER ONE:

Gil Grissom walked down the halls of CSI holding a manila folder. His team was suppose to be getting a few days off to relax and he hated the fact that he had to take away what was probably going to be their only vacation time this year because some socialites were reported "missing". Grissom crossed to the break room and before entering took a look at his team smiling and laughing all discussing their plans of relaxing and getting some well needed sleep. He took a deep breathe and entered. Nick, Catherine, Sara, Warrick, Greg and Archie were all sitting at the break table. As Grissom entered Catherine's head snapped up and at one glance at his face she knew that no one would be leaving any time soon to go home.

Grissom: Sorry to interrupt your discussion but I've got some bad news.

At this all talking stopped and all eyes where on their leader.

Warrick: What's up Grissom?

Grissom: Well I know you were all looking forward to some desperately needed vacation but we've got a new case and Brass said that is it our number one priority.

Greg: What! Gris you can't do this to us. I have many dates with beautiful women planned and lots of important things to do.

Sara: You told me that all you were going to do was order pizza and watch and I quote; "lame ass western movies that you've seen a million times."

Greg looked down as Nick chuckled.

Greg: Well, that and many other important things.

Greg noticed Nick's smirk and said.

Greg: Oh, your one to laugh Nick, I doubt you had any great things to do either.

By this time Grissom was really annoyed.

Grissom: What are you guys 12? Now this in apparently a very important case, so I am just going to explain the details of it, before we head to interrogation room for questioning alright.

Archie: Apparently very important?

Grissom ignored his comment, quickly closed the door and walked to the front of the table.

Grissom: Prominent Businessman Lawrence Reynolds reported his nieces, whom I guess, had just come home from college for the summer, missing about an hour ago. Are you all aware of the Reynolds Sisters?

Sara: Yea, you would have to have never read a newspaper, watch TV or even talk to anyone in Vegas, to not know who they are.

Warrick: Aren't they some socialites or hotel heiresses or something?

Grissom: Yea.

Archie: So basically we are looking for two rich, beautiful women who probably only go shopping and attend parties with other rich and beautiful people and would never give any guy in here the time of day in the real world….boy that sounds like fun!

Grissom: Sort of.

Nick: What colleges did they attend?

Catherine: Samantha, the 20 year old, attends Stanford and Christine, the 21 year old, just graduated valediction of her class at Princeton.

The team just turned and looked at her surprised at her knowledge of these two girls.

Grissom: How did you know that?

Catherine: Lindsay is obsessed with them. She wants to be just like them when she's older, so I sort of know a lot about them.

Greg: So they're smart and hot. I like this case a whole lot more now.

Sara: And they're missing Greg.

Warrick: Yea and they probably brought their way into both colleges and gave Princeton a new library or something so Christine could be valediction.

Sara: Judgmental much?

Warrick: Hey I just know their type Paris, Britney, but anyways, Cat what other things do you know that might help us?

Catherine: Well, they are originally from Beverly Hills, California but when Christine was 7 and Samantha was 6 their parents were in a fatal car accident. After that they went to live with their only family, their uncle Lawrence here in Vegas. I guess, well from what Lindsay says, they started rebelling in high school and when Christine left to go to Princeton and Samantha to Stanford, they sort of dropped off the face of the Earth, until today because there hasn't been much talk of them since they left for college.

Grissom: Huh, well their uncle Lawrence is here and two men, Mark Kocher and Andrew Lewis who claim to be their fiancés. Nick, Greg, and Catherine you three go down to the interrogation room, Sara and Warrick can you observe behind the glass, Archie we got some security tapes from the Reynolds home, so I'm going to need you to take a look at them. I will get swabs for DNA samples and meet you guys down there.

Nick, Greg, Catherine, Warrick, and Sara arrived to the interrogation room.

Warrick: Oh, well doesn't that look like fun.

Nick: See, I always knew interrogating rich, egotistical men would be a dream come true for you. Too bad I have to do it instead.

Warrick: Oh I know I am just about to die of jealously.

Catherine: Warrick, for some reason I think you'll manage.

Inside the interrogation room sat three rich and powerful men. The first one, Mark Kocher was a golden blonde haired Adonis with intense green eyes and a body that made you think all he did was work out. The second, Andrew Lewis, had light brown hair with eyes as blue as the morning sky and a similar build. The third, Lawrence Reynolds, was a man in his late 50's with graying hair and eyes so stone cold, you could tell that he was never a compassionate man. Grissom walked up behind them.

Grissom: So, are you guys ready for this? Warrick, Sara you guys go make sure everything is set up. Catherine, Nick, Greg let's go.

Grissom, Greg, Nick and Catherine entered the room and set down in their respective spots across form the three other men.

Grissom: Hello Mr. Reynolds, Mr. Kocher and Mr. Lewis. I am Gil Grissom will the Las Vegas Crime lab and I am working on your case and these people here with me are Catherine Willows, Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders and they are all working on the case also. We are going to need your complete cooperation so we can try and get Samantha and Christine home as soon as possible.

Catherine: Can you guys tell us the last time you say Samantha and Christine?

Lawrence: Well I am one of the most successful and prominent businessman in Nevada. _Also one of the most egotistical who has their head so far up their ass they can't see straight, thought Catherine. _So naturally I am very busy. The last time I saw Samantha was two days ago, and I haven't seen Christine in about a week.

Greg: What about you Mr. Lewis, you are Christine's fiancé right?

Andrew: Yea, I am. Well I haven't seen Christine in about a week either.

Nick: So, you haven't seen your fiancé, the love of your life, in a week and you didn't think you should report her missing?

Andrew: I didn't think it mattered that I hadn't seen her.

Nick looked at Grissom, clearly thinking the same thing. _Oh yea, this guy is defiantly lying to us. _

Greg: Okay, can you guys think of anyone you might have had a grudge against Samantha or Christine or even your families?

Mark: No, everyone in this state loves us. Why would you hurt the ones you love?

Nick scoffed at this. Grissom glared at Nick warning him.

Catherine: How long have you and Christine been engaged Mr. Lewis?

Andrew: Maybe about 3 months or so. I don't really know but I love her a lot.

Catherine: You don't know how long you've been engaged to the woman you're so madly in love with. Okay, what about you Mr. Kocher how long have you and Samantha been engaged?

Mark: Six months.

Greg: But she's been at school that whole time. Did you fly to California to propose?

Mark heists, his eyes wandering to Lawrence not knowing what to do.

Mark: Ahh, yes I did.

Greg: So you flew out on an airplane six months ago to San Francisco airport?

Mark: Yes?

Greg: Okay then, I will be checking that.

Nick: Mr. Lewis, what is Christine and yours song?

Andrew: Our song?

Nick: Yea your song. Every couple has a song, and figuring you two are so much in love you should defiantly have one then.

Andrew: No we don't, but I know she loves me when she screams my name at night.

At this Greg chuckles and mumbles: Yea, in disgust.

Nick and Catherine both heard Greg and tried to hold in their laughter, and had to look away.

Mark: I really don't see what it matters what Andrew's and Christine's song is, or how long we've been engaged. Our fiancés are out there with God knows who and we need to find them.

Behind the glass, Warrick and Sara stood watching the interrogation.

Sara: Well, he's pushy.

Warrick: Well, he's hiding something, they all are. How can you go without see your fiancés for a week, that's just not natural.

Sara: Maybe he just very busy.

Warrick: Are you defending these rich jerks?

Sara: First off, you have no right to call them rich jerks, and secondly no, I'm not defending them, I'm just trying to keep a positive outlook on the situation.

Warrick: A positive outlook, come on Sara something's not right with theses guys and you know it. Don't you get any vibes?

Sara: Yes, I'm getting vibes, but like I said I'm keeping a positive outlook on things, and not jump to any conclusions, unlike some people.

Warrick: I'm not jump to any conclusions I'm just going with my gut, and it tells me something isn't right here.

Sara: Well my gut tells me that you're jumping to conclusions.

As Sara and Warrick kept arguing Archie came in through the door.

Archie: Guys

Sara and Warrick were too engrossed in their conversation to hear Archie.

Archie: Guys, guys. GUYS!

Finally hearing him, Sara and Warrick turned around.

Both: WHAT!

Archie: I just was just trying to get your attention you don't need to yell me.

Sara and Warrick both mumbled sorry.

Archie: Ok, but I found something in the security tapes that you guys better look at.

All three of them made their way down the hallway to the A/V lab. As soon as they entered Archie went and sat down in his chair as Sara and Warrick stood behind him.

"Who's that?" Warrick asked as he starred at the girl on the paused screen. She had a beautiful face, with hair falling past her shoulders in what look like a cascade of black waterfalls. She was had a nice and fit body and was wearing jeans, and a green shirt with the logo for the band Ghost of the Robot on it. She also had the most beautiful blue-green eyes that looked like the clear peaceful ocean, but there was a hint of sadness in them. She was sitting in a huge over chair reading, what look to be The Bell Jar by Sylvia Plath.

Archie: That, my friend is Christine Reynolds.

Warrick: You're kidding me right?

Archie: I kid you not.

Warrick: Damn, I thought she would be wearing something small and tight or from Gucci or Prada, talking on the phone or doing her nails.

Sara: Well, think she brought her way into college now?

Warrick: I'm starting to change my mind.

Sara just looked up and glared at him.

Warrick: Ok, so I shouldn't judged her so fast and yes, maybe she was valediction at Princeton on her own, but damn is she fine.

Archie: Well, I would agree with you, but I don't want to get hit.

Sara just rolled her eyes and thought, _the stupidity and shallowness of men still amazes me._

Sara: Ok, guys as much fun as this all is why did you need to show us this Archie?

Archie: Because of this. And with that Archie started the tape.

Christine was just sitting there reading when Andrew walked onto the screen.

**Andrew: So what you doing baby? **

**Christine looked up from the book very annoyed. **

**Christine: What the hell do you want Andrew, I busy here.**

**Andrew: Busy doing what?**

**Christine: Reading, I know that it's hard for your brain to grasp the concept but I find reading very enjoyable, relaxing, and an escape.**

"**An escape from what?" he asked leaning towards her.**

**Christine: YOU**

**Andrew: Now baby that hurts. **

**Christine just rolled her eyes and went back to reading. **

**Andrew: You know that you like me.**

**Christine: Maybe if I was crazy or in a severely screwed up alternate reality. **

Sara: Ok, Archie what's really the point of all this?

Archie: Hang on, just watch.

**Andrew just laughed at her and thought, _playing hard to get again._ With that he grabbed her book and threw it across the room. **

**Christine: What the hell is wrong with you I was reading that you asshole. **

**Christine went to push him out of way, but Andrew grabbed her and squeezed her wrist until she gasped in pain. **

**Andrew: Yea, well you should be paying attention to someone when they're talking to you, especially if that person is your future husband. **

**Christine kicked Andrew in the shin, hard. He let go of her wrist and bent over to rub his now bruised shin.**

**Christine: That's get one thing clear Andrew, there is NO way in hell, that I am every going to marry you, no matter what my uncle says. I will never marry you, and Sam isn't going to marry Mark, we actually have respect for ourselves and wouldn't waste on it vain, selfish narcissistic assholes, like you guys. **

**Christine then stormed out of the room and slammed the door causing a huge sound and a few of the pictures on the wall to shake. **

Warrick: Whoa, now if that's not a rejection, then I don't know what is.

Sara: Well, Warrick I guess you were right, they are hiding something and from the looks of it there is trouble in paradise for the couples.

Archie: Well, the way I see it there aren't even couples, I think we need to show Grissom this.

Sara: Yea, we do then we need to get down to that house and see what else we can find. Come on Warrick lets go get Gris and anybody else they need to see this.

Warrick: Ok, I'll go see where we are with the riche riches, and get everybody.

"I'll meet you there in a minute," Sara called as Warrick left the A/V lab.

"Thanks, for showing us this baby," Sara said as she leaned over and gave Archie a peck.

Archie (smiling): Just doing my job.


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO:

Back in the interrogation room Captain Jim Brass walked up to join Grissom, Catherine, Nick and Greg.

Brass: Sorry I'm late, the wife called. So what have we got so far?

Greg: A lot of very interesting things and evidence.

Brass: So we've got nothing then? Anyways, did you get the DNA samples yet? He directed towards Grissom.

Grissom: No, we were actually just about to do that, Catherine?

Catherine, putting on latex gloves and opening the first swab turned towards Mark.

Catherine: Mr. Kocher I am going to have to get a sample of your DNA if that is alright with you.

Mark: Fine whatever, anything to get our lovely fiancés home.

After getting his DNA, Catherine turns towards Lawrence.

Catherine: Mr. Reynolds?

Lawrence opens his mouth allowing Catherine to collect his DNA.

Catherine: Last but not least, Mr. Lewis, care to open your mouth for me?

Andrew is hesitant and doesn't open it.

Brass: We can alwaysget a warrant if you've like?

Andrew looks at him like he's got to be crazy.

Nick just looks at Andrew and says: You should just give it to us now, unless of course you're hiding something? Like let's say, umm the truth?

Grissom glares warningly at him, "Nick!"

Nick turns his head away and mumbles sorry. With this Andrew complies and let's Catherine swab him. At this exact moment Sara and Warrick walk into the interrogation room.

Sara: You guys Archie found something on the security tape that we think you should see.

Grissom turns back to look at her and notices Warrick's eyes full of rage and anger, his fists clenched so tight they're turning white. Grissom follows his line of sight and sees that they are burning directly into Andrew. At this he knows the interrogation is over….for now.

Grissom: Well, gentlemen thank you for coming down here but I think we have all we need for now; you guys are free to go. We will however need your numbers so we can reach you if there are anything new comes up. Oh and Mr. Reynolds we will need your address so we can search your house for any evidence.

Greg just looks at Grissom. _What the fuck is he thinking? These assholes are just bullshiting us!_

Andrew, Mark and Lawrence give them their information and before leaving give their thanks.

Greg: Gris, what the hell are you thinking? Those guys were feeding us Grade-A bullshit and you just let them go?

Nick: Now I would never admit this normally, but Greggo here has a point.

Greg not realizing what Nick says, "Thanks Nick….Wait what did you say."

Catherine just chuckles, "So what did Archie find Warrick?"

Warrick still angry doesn't answer.

Catherine: Warrick, Warrick, WARRICK!

Warrick: What?

Catherine: What's wrong baby? You look like you're about to kill someone?

Warrick: Oh it's Ahh nothing. Archie found something on the security tapes that we think you guys should see he's in the A/V Lab.

Back in the A/V Lab Archie was watching the rest of the tapes. Just as the rest of the team was walking through the door a breathtakingly beautiful petite blonde with eyes as green as the tallest tree in the Redland Forrest appeared on the screen. She was wearing tight Levi jeans with a plain black shirt and converses.

Greg: Damn, who is that and can I met her! _God, that girl probably has to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. _He thought.****

Archie: Looks like Samantha has a cameo on this tape too you guys.

Nick: That's Samantha. I guess you weren't just being your usual self when you said she was smart and hot Greg.

The CSI's turned their heads to the screen when Christine entered what appeared to be Samantha's bed room.

**Christine entered Samantha's room to find her lying on her bed with her back towards her door. Christine knowing they needed to talk closed the door and walked over to sit on the bed. **

**Christine with concern in her voice said, "Sam, sweetie what's wrong?" **

**Sam ignored the older girl and just curled up into a ball and began crying. **

**Christine: Come on tell your big sister what's wrong? **

Nick: That's Christine Reynolds?

Sara: Yup.

Nick: But she's so…

Warrick: I know I said the same thing.

Catherine: She's so what…gorgeous, hot and full of sex appeal.

Nick, Warrick, Archie, and Greg all turned to her.

Catherine: Hello, I worked as an exotic dancer, I know these things. Besides, you were all thinking it I was just the one to say it first.

Archie: She does sort of have a point.

Grissom: People, can we get back to the tape please.

Archie: Oh sorry and with that he continued the tape.

**Christine: Sam, as much I love you can't keep running from your problems. It's easier to talk about your feelings instead of just burying them. **

**At this Samantha was starting to get annoyed. **

**Samantha: Oh your one to talk Christine? **

**Christine: What is that hell is that suppose to mean? **

**Samantha just looked at her: Fine sorry. I am just so pissed off… I mean god I fucking hate Mark with a passion but Uncle Lawrence just won't listen to me. **

**At this Christine got started getting really angry and tried to stand up forgetting she was on Sam's bed and fell off it in the process. **

**Christine: Shit that hurt. Standing up she looked down at herself to make sure she was alright. "Okay, good all my body parts are still intact. Now where is that little fucker I think it is time I give him a piece of my mind…maybe rough him up, scare him a little." **

**Samantha was just laughing at her sister and in between chuckles said, "Christine, sorry but Mark isn't me you can't scare him away by reciting or reading Ernest Hemingway to him. Knowing him, Mark will just say that you want to indulge in some romance."**

**Christine: Romantic? Hemingway? He was an abusive, alcoholic misogynist, who squandered half his life hanging around Picasso trying to nail his leftovers. You know that, and I know that I just don't understand how the rest of the world can't figure it out too….Wait I bet it's because their minds have been stupefied by the satanic MTV. **

**Samantha: You know for the valedictorian of Princeton you sure are quite irrational at some times. **

**Christine: Right, okay whatever…coffee? **

**Samantha: What type of question is that of course….Starbuck's here we come. **

With that the tape cut out.

Sara: Well they certainly are colorful characters. I have to agree with Christine though Hemingway was an abusive alcoholic misogynist.

Catherine: I like those girls. They're very intelligent and I'm just loving the sarcastic tone they speak to each other in…it's a riot to watch.

Greg: Not to mention they're all gorgeous with smoking bodies! _Especially the blonde Sam…damn I just want to throw her up against a wall and…NO, NO, BAD GREG... She's part of this case. Damn it why did I want to do field work. _

As Greg was thinking this Nick just watch the different array of emotions and expressions appearing across his face.

Nick: Hey G, what's going on in that head of ours?

Greg still having an emotional and internal battle with himself didn't respond until Nick waved his hand in front of his face.

Greg snapping back to reality said "Huh, what? Did you just say something Nick?"

Nick: Yea, I asked what was going in that head of yours, but from the looks of it I don't want to know.

Sara, Warrick, and Catherine all exchanged looks with each other.

Greg: What! I'm just thinking about the case.

Nick: And which part of the case would that be Greg? Their smoking hot bodies or throwing one of the sisters up against a wall?

Greg: How dare you accuse me of thinking something so, so...

Nick: True?

Now Nick had all the CSI's attention and everybody looked over at the both the guys, knowing that Nick and Greg were about to put on quite a show.

Warrick leaning over to Catherine whispered, "Here we go again"

Greg: So what if that's what I was thinking. You were so thinking it too Nick.

Nick: What me? No way Greg I'm not perverted like you man.

Greg: Bullshit, I saw the way you were looking at Christine on the video; I know what you were thinking.

Nick: And what is that Greggo?

Greg: You were thinking, damn Christine Reynolds is gorgeous, I wish that I could just, just, I don't know, but I do know that it was probably something very sexual. You know how people from Texas are!

Everybody in the A/V lab started laughing at Nick's blush, except Grissom who was very annoyed.

Grissom: Nick and Greg my office now!

Nick and Greg both stopped talking immediately, and all laughter ceded. Grissom walked down the hallway to his office with Nick and Greg falling sheepishly behind him. Grissom walked into his office he went around his desk to sit down.

Grissom: Nick could you shut the door.

Nick looked glanced over at Greg and went over and shut the door.

Grissom: Now, could both of you please tell me what that was all about in the A/V lab, because right now you are both acting like a bunch of 2 year olds and that is something I won't tolerate.

Greg: Gris, we were just joking around, and it, it got out of hand. I'm really sorry and it won't happen again and please don't take Nick or me off of this case, because it's really important and now that I'm out on the field and…

Nick: Greg, stop… your babbling now.

'I can't help it, he makes me nervous," Greg said pointing to Grissom.

Grissom: Well, there is no reason to be nervous Greg, I'm not going to take you guys off the case, just don't do it again, on my time.

Greg: Yes sir

Nick: You got it Gris.

Grissom: Ok, now that that's all cleared up, I want both of you guys to go with the Sara and Warrick to the Reynolds and look around; I've already talked to Brass and he got a warrant.

Nick: You got it boss, come on G.

Nick and Greg both turned around to go, but stopped when Grissom said, "Guys, I want you to look everywhere, Lawrence Reynolds is hiding something and we already know that he's lied to us before."

Both guys nodded their heads and walked down the hall.

Nick: I'll go get Brass, and see if he wants to come with us.

Greg: Ok, I'll go get Warrick and Sara, and tell them what's going on.

Nick: Ok and Nick turned around to leave, but paused and said, "Greg, I'm sorry man."

Greg: Its ok, Nick, I'm sorry too man.

Nick just nodded his head and turned around to leave. Greg started walking the opposite way, but stopped.

Greg: Oh, and Nick, in case you were wondering I was thinking about throwing Sam up against the wall. And he just smirked and walked off to go find Warrick and Sara.


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

Sara, Warrick, Nick and Greg arrived at what appeared to big the biggest house in the history of Nevada. It was like a snow white castle with Greek columns and what seemed like endless stairs leading up to glass double French doors. The team drove their Chevy Tahoe around the circular drive-way and parked in front of a gigantic fountain.

"Well it's safe to say that they don't cheat on their taxes," Greg said as he jumped out of the backseat.

Sara: You'd be surprise how many people actually do cheat on their taxes…I mean you know wealthy people that do.

Greg: Oh I know…I remember when the Chases' did it…for twelve years straight and no one knew.

"Greg, Buffy is a television show, how many times do I have to tell you," Sara said. She then mumbled, "I knew it was a bad idea letting you and Archie hang out together."

Warrick: As much fun as it is watching you two and your verbal sparring, we are actually here to investigate, look for evidence, you know things of that sort.

Greg and Sara both mumbled sorry and as they all walked to the door. Greg managed to say loudly for everyone to here, "I don't know why I'm apologizing and I mean she so clearly was the one who started it all." Sara just turned and glared at him.

As they made their way up the stairs Nick looked through the glass doors and said, "I don't think anyone's home you guys."

Brass: He's here, trust me, they always are. And with that he rang the door bell. Lawrence Reynolds ran across his white tile floor to answer the door.

Lawrence: Can I help you gentlemen?

Warrick: Yea, can we search your house for evidence to find out what really happened to Sam and Christine.

Lawrence: No, I don't really think that's a good idea, you can leave the way you entered. And as he was trying to shut the door in their faces, Nick slammed his fist against it, "Well sucks for you then because we have a warrant with us, that entitles us to search the whole premise and take anything that would be considered evidence." With that Nick, Sara, Warrick and Greg entered the house. Before disappearing into the confines of the mansion Nick looked back with a smirk and said, "Brass here will keep you company, and don't worry when he cuffs you later it won't hurt too much."

Sara felt like she had been searching this house for years and she still had found anything. She had searched the kitchen, the library, the lounge, and the dinning room. _Hopefully, the guys have found something. They did after all go straight to the girls' rooms. _As she thought this she walked straight past what she remembered was Sam's room from the tape Archie had them watch earlier in the A/V Lab. She noticed Greg hunched over what seemed to be a dresser, so naturally curiosity got the best of her.

"Greggo, what are you looking at?" Sara asked teasingly as she entered the large room.

Greg stammering to close the drawer before Sara could see what he was looking at quickly stated what sounded something like nothing.

Sara: What did you say Greg? Because it is obviously not "nothing" if you're trying to hide it from me. Sara pushed Greg slightly out of the way and looked down and laughed. "Umm, can you tell me what her lingerie has to do with her being missing? Sara directed at the now blushing Greg who tried averting his eyes, yet Sara caught him. _Damn, I should have known I can't hide anything from Sara. God, why did she have to walk in just now? Man, I totally feel like a pervert. _

"Well, you see I was collecting evidence for the umm case. And well, it's not my fault Sam's drawer was open all the way." Sara just glanced at him knowing the truth was going to come out any second now.

"Okay so maybe it was open just a little or maybe not at all." Greg said looking down. "Besides Grissom told us to look everywhere, he put major emphasis on the everywhere."

Sara: Ahh huh sure what ever you say Greg. Sara looked down at the black lace bra that was now on top of the dresser. _So this is the piece of clothing that got little Greggo here caught up in his fantasies. _

Sara: Fredrick's of Hollywood, good store.

Greg: What?

Sara: The bra, that's where it's from.

Greg: Oh, of course, I knew that. Okay so no, I didn't know that but that still doesn't explain how you knew.

Sara looked at Greg and laughed before saying, "I have the same one only in red at home," with that she sauntered out of the room leave Greg with the rest of his thoughts. _Oh yea, _Sara thought, _this is going to be an interesting case to solve. _

Greg: So, you're not staying then?

Sara and Greg walked down what seemed like a never-ending hallway until they heard voices coming from a room. They both walked into the huge room and stared in amazement. In the center of the room up against one of the walls was an enormous king size wrought iron four poster bed with pink and black pillows piled on; it also had a black comforter with a lime green blanket lying on it. The walls were painted a hot pink with posters of various indie bands on them. Against another wall were a huge black dresser and a black love seat with pink and green pillows on it. Across from the bed hanging on the wall was a not too big, not too small flat TV screen. In one corner of the room were a silver Fender American Deluxe Stratocaster® electric guitar and a huge amp. A black desk was against another wall with a computer on it. Nick and Warrick were both sitting down near the desk reading what looked to be a black leather book.

"Find anything?" Sara asked causing both guys to jump.

"What are you guys reading?" Greg asked before Nick or Warrick could answer Sara's question.

Nick: Christine's journal.

Greg: What! You're reading her journal?

Warrick: Yea, so?

Greg: So? So? You can't just go and read a girl's journal it's very private. There are many insights into a women's mind from her journal that guys should never even see let alone know about. Plus it's an invasion of privacy.

Sara just scoffed at Greg and said, "Yea and looking at Samantha's lingerie drawer wasn't an invasion of privacy Greg?

Nick and Warrick both laughed at Greg's blush and smiled smugly.

Sara: However Greg's right and looking at Christine's journal is an invasion of privacy guys, just bag for evidence.

Nick: Yes mam.

Warrick: Yea, we're sorry Sara.

Sara just rolled her eyes and started walking out of the room to go process the uncle's den.

Nick waited until Sara was out of earshot before he asked, "So, G what was in Sam's lingerie drawer?

Warrick: Yea man, give us details.

Greg: Well, sorry guys my hands are tired, the only thing I can say is that black and red are now my new favorite colors.

Greg turned around and smugly walked out of the room leaving a very stunned Nick and Warrick to use their imagination.

Greg was starting to get bored. They had already gone through the most important rooms in the house and Greg was starting to get hungry. With Greg being bored and hungry he started to let his thoughts wander.

_I wonder if Sam and Christine really are in trouble. I mean their uncle is jerk and Mark and Andrew, what a couple of asshole. All they care about is money and can't seem to get over the fact that some girls may not want them. I wonder what Sam's like, I mean she went to Stanford, I went to Stanford we already have something in common. Right why should it matter if we have something in common, this is a case with two possibly missing girls. Two gorgeous and sexy missing girls and _I really need to stop thinking.

Nick: What?

Greg for second time since working this case snapped back to reality. "What, huh? Do you just say something?"

Nick: Yea I asked you what; you just said that you needed to stop thinking.

Greg: Oh, I said that out loud didn't I.

Nick: Yea you kind of did. Are you okay G; you really seem to be going off into your own little world on this case.

Greg: Yea, I'm fine. It's just that it's kind of hard not to go off into thinking mode on this case. You know what I mean?

Nick: Sure, come on let's go outside.

Greg: What's outside?

Nick: The pool house

Nick and Greg both silently walked to outside. _Well, it's nice to know that I'm not the only one going off into la-la land on this case,_ thought Nick._ It's just that I agree with Greg, whoa did I really just say that? Anyways it's hard not to think a lot about this case. The family and the fiancés are just hiding too many things, and then you have Christine and Sam. I mean are they really in trouble? And if they aren't what are they hiding. But why would Christine be hiding anything. Whoa, you better will stop while your ahead Stokes, this is a case, you can't just be thinking about someone like that in a case, even if they are beautiful and smart, and I'm just going to stop thinking. _

Greg: Nick, where here.

Nick now snapped back to reality, "What?"

Greg: I said we've here, but this looks to me more like a small apartment than a pool house, I think I could fit my whole living room in there.

Nick: Yea, it is pretty big.

Nick and Greg both walked into the pool house. They had been looking around for what seemed like hours, but was really only 20 minutes. Greg getting tired of the quiet decided to break the silence.

Greg: So, Nick it seems like I'm not the only one going off into my own little world now this it.

Nick just rolled his eyes and continued to look for anything out of the ordinary. "Yea, G, your not the only one going off into la-la land, are you happy?

Greg: Very much so, so anyways Nick what are your thoughts on the case, I mean…

But Greg's words seem to fad into the background as Nick saw a security tape hidden under a of old pool cleaning equipment.

Nick: Hey Greg, do you want to tell me what a security tape is doing all this old equipment? He asked as he held the tape.

Greg: Well I don't know about you, but I wouldn't hid a tape there unless I've got something on it I wouldn't want other people seeing.

"You guys find anything?" Sara asked as Warrick and she walked into the pool house.

Nick: Yea, I found a security tape under all this old pool equipment.

Warrick: Now, why would you put a tape under all this crap unless you've got something to hide?

Nick: Greg and I we're thinking the same thing.

Sara: Well, we're pretty much done here so let's take all our evidence and get this tape over to Archie.

As they all walked back to the house they saw Brass standing in foyer.

Greg: So, what did you get out of the Uncle?

Brass: Oh you know how friendly he is. Threatened to take away my badge, saying how we have no legal right to be here, the usual stuff.

Sara: Well Nick and Greg found a video in the pool house underneath a bunch of old pool equipment.

"That could be one reason why he didn't want us in his house," said Brass as they all started getting into the Tahoe.

Nick: Yea, but if you're trying to hid something, why wouldn't you just destroy it?

Brass: Maybe, because he didn't have enough time to.


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR:

Archie's eyes were killing him; he had been looking at tape after tape of the Reynolds house. He kept seeing the same old things, over and over again, not that watching Sam and Christine get into a fight wasn't funny, and it just got old after watching it for 3 hours straight. Sara walked up with Nick and Warrick, talking about the house.

Sara: Can you believe the kitchen I think I could live in a kitchen that size. Hey Archie how are you doing baby?

Archie: Bored, very bored. This is just the same old stuff, I mean I've spent 3 hours watching these tapes; I never thought I'd say this but I actually wish that I was watching Angel in leather pants right now.

Nick: Well, Archie I don't have Angel in leather pants, but I do have a tape that we found hidden some old pool equipment.

"That'll do," Archie said as he took the tape from Nick. "I'll page you guys, when I find something."

All three of the CSI's nodded their head and left.

Archie: Ok, so let's see what we have here.

Archie put the tape into the VCR and watched the screen turn from black to Sam's room. Archie just started fast forwarding until he saw someone come into the room. Archie's eyes widened as he saw the events unfolding on the screen. He quickly went and stopped the tape and paged everybody. Within in a matter of minutes, 6 CSI's were all in the A/V lab.

Grissom: So Archie, what's so urgent that you needed all of here.

"This," Archie said as he turned around and pushed the play button.

**Sam was laying on her bed staring off into space, with Evanescence's Everybody's Fool playing in the background. Mark just walked right into her room like he owned the place and leaned up against her bed. **

**Sam: Are you lost? **

**Mark: No, I'm right where I want to be, beautiful. **

"**Well, thanks for stopping by, I hope you enjoyed your time here, now please exit the way you entered, thank you and have a nice day," Sam said as she got off her bed and opened her door. **

**Mark just smiled at Sam and said, "Sam really is that any way to talk to someone who you're going to marry?"**

**Sam: I'm not going to marry you.**

**Mark: Yes, you are, your uncle has had this planned ever since you've gone away to college.**

**Sam: Well, since you obviously didn't get the memo, let me spell it out for you. I don't care what my uncle had planned, but I'm not going nor will ever marry a rich arrogant, pig-headed jerk, as yourself. So if you would please be so kind as to get the hell out of room! **

**Mark got up and walked over to the door and grabbed the knob. But instead of leaving he slammed the door and roughly grabbed Sam's arms and threw her towards the bed. He pinned both her arms to the bed with one hand and started to unbutton her shirt with the other hand. Sam started yelling "Get the hell off me," and brought her leg up and kneed me in the groin. Mark doubled over in pain and Sam started to run to her door, but he grabbed her and threw her against the wall so hard, that you heard her head hit it. She was dazed for a few seconds, but felt a hand going up her thigh. She screamed and kicked trying to get Mark off of her. **

**Mark: Shut up you bitch. And he slapped her across the face.**

**Christine was walking down the hallway, but hearing her sister scream ran to her room, and opened the door to see Mark pinned against Sam with his hands all over her and Sam screaming and bucking like crazy to get him off of her. **

**Christine: You fucking bastard! **

**Christine grabbed Mark and started beating the shit out of him. Andrew and Lawrence having heard all the screaming came in and seeing Christine beating the shit out of Mark went over and pulled her off of him. **

**Andrew: What the fuck is going on? **

**Christine just pulled out of Andrew's grasp and went to Sam who was shaking. **

"**Sam, sweetie, are you ok? Sam honey, talk to me." Sam just shook her head and let Christine hug her. **

**Andrew: Mark, are you okay?**

**Christine: Is he okay? That son of bitch just tried to rape my little sister and you want to know if he's ok?**

**Andrew: You were beating the shit out of him.**

**Christine: So? He fucking deserves it. Christine let go of Sam and walked over to where Andrew was standing.**

**Andrew: No you didn't need you to get involved you probably didn't even know…**

**He didn't get to finish his sentence, because at that moment Christine punched him right in the nose. Andrew grabbed his nose and saw that he was bleeding. He looked up a Christine and gave her a right hook in jaw. Sam seeing that the bastard had just hit her sister walked over on punched right in the gut. Christine grabbed Sam and pulled her to the other side of room. **

**Sam: What the fuck is wrong with you, you bastard? **

**Lawrence: Enough! Sam did Mark try to rape you?**

**Sam: Well, seeing us my shirt is ruined and he had his hands down my pants I think that yea, he did! **

**Lawrence: Don't you get that tone with me. Mark did you try to rape her? **

**Christine: Why are you asking him he is just going to deny it.**

**Lawrence: I'm trying to get both sides of the story**

**Christine: What, we're your own flesh and blood and you don't believe us.**

**Lawrence: Christine, don't you contradict me.**

**Christine: Don't contradict you? What the hell is wrong with, are you just some kind of robot with no feelings or compassion? **

**Lawrence just looked Christine right in the eye and backhanded her. "You are in my house and under my roof, and while you are you will listen to me!"**

**Sam: Well, then we don't live here anymore. Everybody turned their head to look at Sam. **

"**Where are you going to go princess?" asked Mark with blood dripping from his nose and mouth. **

**Christine: Anywhere that's not near you people. Sam walked over to her dresser and pulled out a new shirt and grabbed her shoes and purse. Christine and her both walked out of the room and out of that hell hole. The screen just showed three men all looking at each other, two with blood on their faces, and the other just looking coldly at the stop where both girls had just stood. **

Archie: That's it. And he stopped the tape. The 6 CSI's and the A/V techie just stood there, all unable to move as they tried to take in what they had just seen.

The 6 CSI's and the A/V techie just stood there, all unable to move as they tried to take in what they had just seen.

Grissom: Well, umm, I guess I will go get Brass and we will send someone down to arrest Mark Kocher with attempted raped and Andrew Lewis and Lawrence Reynolds as accomplices. We might even be able to get Andrew on attempted murder or at least domestic violence. With that Grissom left knowing that he didn't want to see what was going to happen next. The remaining CSI's continued to stand there, still numb in the presence of the three mentally disturbed men on the TV screen before them. Sara just stared at the screen trying to take everything in. Archie looked over and saw that Sara was as white as a ghost. "Sara, are you ok" he asked. Sara snapped out of her retrieve and answered, "I…I ….oh my god…those….how can they…..I mean Christine and Sam were just trying to stand up for themselves and this is how they repay them? They are sick! They are filthy human...no they aren't human beings because a human being can't do something like that!"

Archie: Oh sweetie I know, but sometimes people just take things out of control and there really isn't any…… Archie was interrupted by the sound of Greg's fist going through the wall.

Greg: Sorry, I am just a little angry right now. As Greg slowly turned his right wrist to remove it from the wall you could hear him wince in pain. His hand now with cuts across his knuckles was bleed profusely. _God, I if could just get my hands on that fucking bastard I would…I would…no it's okay…because it's true…I would kill him! Those mother fuckers need to pay for what they did to Sam and Christine. I can't believe that someone would try and hurt such a beautiful and innocent woman like Sam….oh god, Sam…_ We need to find them….

Catherine: I know but ...I mean we don't even know where they are. And we still have a case to take care off and…

Nick: That doesn't matter anymore.

Catharine: Nick…look I know you're angry; we all are but still…

Nick: No, no buts…You saw what they did. You saw Sam's face, you saw the pain and horror cross over it, you can't even being to imagine what she was feeling.

Warrick: None of us can man, but Catherine's right I mean this is still like every other case.

Nick: No it's not... and you fucking know it! God, I mean come on did you see what he was trying to do to her. And then Christine comes to her sister rescue and what happens she practically gets killed in the process, but did she give up no. Every time that fucker hit her she got back up and she took what he gave and you know why…DO YOU FUCKING KNOW WHY? Because she loved her sister and she knew that she would do what ever it took to keep Sam from getting hurt, even if it meant she had to die…So no, Warrick this like every other case because this time, someone was actually selfless enough to put their life on the line for someone they loved. And with that Nick just grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the A/V lab never looking back at the now shocked CSI's. Greg grabbing his jacket turned and said, "If you don't mind me I'm gonna follow the Texan."


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE:   
Christine Reynolds sat on a large black leather couch staring at a flat screen TV. "No, no, boring, even more boring," she said as she started flipping through the channels.

Christine: God, don't they have anything interesting on the freaking TV anymore. I swear, I mean did they not get the memo. Most of America is fat and lazy you think the television stations now a day would be smart enough to comply with this information.

Sam crossed over from the kitchen carrying two big coffee mugs. "Arguing with TV again I see," she directed towards her sister as she handed her a mug.

Christine: Thanks….but seriously I mean they never have anything on TV anymore...it's like they just expect us to go outside and ban this wonderful creation.

Sam: Well, it is a Monday and most people are at work Christine. "But...But," Christine sighed, "damn I hate it when you're right."

Sam: What can I say, it's a gift people are born with too bad it skipped you. Just as Christine was about to respond their friends David Boreanaz and James Marsters walked in. David and James worked on the television shows Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. They met Christine and Sam when they were 14 and 13 and have been close ever since.

David: Well good morning. So, what would you two lovely ladies like to do today?

James: Yea, anything exciting going on with you two? Christine was just about to speak when Sam beat her to it, "Oh nothing special, I was just proving that once again I am always right to Christine here." James and David just started laughing. "It's okay Christine we still love you," James added dramatically in humor as he gripped Christine's shoulder and gave her a hug.

Christine: Oh well thanks….anyways Sam and I were just looking for something to watch on TV but nothing is on." "Oh put on channel 11," David responded as he and James joined the two girls on the couth.

Sam: The news…are you kidding...I don't want to watch the news, it's probably something depressing anyways.

David: Well, I do. And with that he stole the remote and turned it on. Christine, Sam and James were arguing playfully in the background when all of a sudden they here David gasp and say oh god. "What is it," Christine asked as she turned towards the TV. "Oh my God," she said as she dropped her coffee mug. Sam just looked down at the floor and her sister's coffee sinuously flowing in between the lines of the hard wood floor below them. They all turned there heads towards the TV and listened in anticipation to what the news castor was saying.

TV news castor: And in other news prominent business man of Las Vegas, Nevada Lawrence Reynolds reported his nieces 21 year-old Christine Reynolds and 20 years-old Samantha Reynolds missing last Monday morning. The two young women who on their eighteenth birthdays received their billion dollar inheritance were said to be kidnapped. The Las Vegas Crime Lab has said that this is now there number one priority. If you have any information as to the whereabouts of this girls please contact the Las Vegas Police Department. Christine quickly regaining herself just turned to Sam, "Oh my god, we weren't kidnapped and we aren't missing and Uncle Lawrence knows that. God, knowing him that bastard probably just did this to cover his, Mark's and Andrew's asses."

David: I hate to be the bearer of bad news but you know what this means right? Sam and Christine just stared at him with blank expressions on their faces. David, drawing in a breath just stared back at them and said, "You have to back to Vegas."

Meanwhile back in Vegas the CSI's were still trying to get over the horrifying display of violence they saw on the TV and Nick's outburst. Nick was hastening down the hall as Greg called after him, "Nick…Nick…Come on man would you just slow down." Nick ignoring Greg's plea headed straight to the locker room. By the time Greg got to him Nick was sitting on the bench with his head in his hands.

Greg: Nick man, what happened back there? When Nick didn't answer Greg just continued, "I mean I am all for angry, testosterone Nick, but come one man just talk to me." Nick looked up at his fellow CSI and just sighed.

Nick: I don't know what happened to me back there man. I mean Catherine's right I should be treating this like every other case, but I can't because to me it's not. Greg just nodded fully understanding what he meant, because Greg after all felt the same way.

Nick: I have worked of tons of cases just like this one and sure I would get angry at culprit's actions but this one just affects me more. It's like the more tapes we watch of Christine and Sam and the more times we go through their rooms, the more I feel like I know them. "I know exactly what you mean Nick," Greg replied as he took a seat next to Nick on the bench.

Greg: The more I see Sam on the tapes Archie's showing us and the more I see the way she lives, and the things she enjoys and her relationships, the more I begin to like her. And well I know that she is a part of this case, but a part of me doesn't care.

Nick: Damn Grego, when did you get all deep and in touch with feelings like that?

Greg just chuckled, "It comes with the more ladies you get man…but don't worry you'll get there one day."

Nick: Oh yes, because we all know you're my idol.

Greg: It's nothing to be ashamed of man, it happens to the best of us. "Right," Nick said back to him standing up. "And besides Nick," Greg answered following suit, "you never know…but Christine might find that type of behavior hot." Nick just laughed as the two men exited the locker room determined to get Sam and Christine home.


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX:

It was 7:00 in Las Vegas and it was just starting to cool off. A black Porsche Boxster pulled into the Las Vegas Crime Lab parking lot. Two girls stepped out of the car. Both of them made their way inside the building and walked up to the front desk.

"Can I help asked you?" asked the receptionist

"Yes, we are looking for Jim Brass we were told that he was here," said one of the girls

"Yea, sure just go right through those doors," said the receptionist.

"Thank you." And with that the girls made there way into the crime lab.

Brass and Grissom were walking through one of the hallways talking.

Grissom: So Brass, how fast do you think that you can arrest Mark Kocher and

Andrew Lewis?

Brass: Well, after seeing that tape I can make an arrest pretty soon, just need to get an arrest warrant.

Grissom: Good, and make sure that you take Sara, Warrick and Catherine with you. I have a feeling that we're going to find some evidence in their apartments.

"Umm, excuse me do you know where we could find a Jim Brass?" someone asked Grissom.

Brass: I'm Jim Brass, how can I help you ladies?"

"I'm Christine Reynolds and this is my sister Samantha and we wanted to talk to you about our supposed "kidnapping"," said Christine with her was Sam and they both took off their sunglasses.

Both men looked surprisingly down at the two women standing in front of them.

Grissom: I'm Gil Grissom, with the Crime Lab and I'm handling your case. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you're not missing.

Sam: That assumption would be correct.

Brass: How do you two know that there is a case going on about your two's supposed kidnapping.

"The TV," both girls said at the same time.

Grissom: Well why don't you two girls follow Brass and me and you can tell us what is really going on here.

Christine: This could take awhile.

Grissom: Don't worry we have all the time we need.

Both girls followed Grissom and Brass down the hallway.

Grissom: Could I offer you girls anything, coffee?

Sam: Coffee?

Grissom: Well, it's not Starbucks but we have some Blue Hawaiian coffee, which is very good.

Christine: Sounds good to me. Sam?

Sam: Christine, in the whole time that you've known me have I ever been one to passed up coffee?

They made their way to the break room. As they were walking, Sam and Christine saw a group of people just hanging out and talking. Sam and Christine saw a brunette sitting in a pretty cute guy's lap. A blonde woman was sitting down also with a guy sitting on a table. Another guy was leaning up against the counter, and the last guy was leaning against the table. _Wow, why didn't anybody tell me that forensic scientists were this hot? _Thought Sam was she looked at the guy leaning up against the counter with his blonde hair sticking up in every direction.

"Sam, that guy's got a really nice ass," Christine whispered.

Sam: Who?

Christine: The one leaning on the table.

Sam: Yea, but the one near the counter is really, really cute. Christine just smiled at her sister.

"Hey, Greg can I have some of your coffee?" Grissom asked walking into the room.

Greg: Grissom you know you're my boss and all, but that's my Blue Hawaiian coffee. Besides you already have coffee, why do you want mine?

"For these two ladies Greg," Grissom replied pointing to Sam and Christine.

Everybody in the room looked up at the two girls standing there. One of the girls had her black hair down in loose waves and was wearing a pair of tight jeans, and a light green halter top, that left about an inch of her stomach bare; she also had on green converses. The other girl had her blonde hair falling straight past her shoulders, and was wearing jeans too. She had on a black tank top and her worn Chuck Taylors as well.

Archie: Holy crap! You're Samantha and Christine Reynolds.

Christine: Nice to know, we're so popular.

_She's even more beautiful in person,_ thought Nick as he stared at Christine.

"Oh, boy," whispered Greg.

"You can say that again," whispered Nick to Greg.

Greg: So how about I get you ladies some coffee?

Sam: Coffee sounds good.

Greg leaned over and poured two cups of coffee for Sam and Christine. He walked over and gave both girls their coffee, trying hard not to stare at Sam.

"Thanks," said Sam as she looked up at Greg.

"No problem," Greg replied smiling. _Oh, boy thought Sam._

Christine: This is really good coffee. Thanks for finding it in your heart to spare two cups.

Greg: I do what I can.

Catherine: So, not to be rude, but what are you guys doing here?

Christine: Well, we were over at a friend's house and we were watching TV and a news cast that said we had been kidnapped, and since that's just complete bullshit, we decided to come down here, tell you guys what's really going on and clean up this whole mess.

Sam: Well, that pretty much sums it up.

Sara: So, you guys were just at a friend's house the whole time?

Sam: Yea, pretty much. Well you see this thing happened with our Uncle and Mark…Sam shuddered at Mark's name.

Christine: Honey are you ok?

Sam: Yea, I'm fine, it's just memories. She looked at the rest of the CSI's and said, "You see the reason we left was because…

"Mark almost raped you?" interrupted Sara.

"How do you know?" Sam asked alarmed setting down her coffee.

Nick: When we searched your house we found a security tape under some old pool equipment, so since it was evidence we processed it.

Sam: You processed it?

Archie: We watched the tape.

Christine: We?

Catherine: All of us watched the tape.

"All, of you watched the tape. Well, isn't that just great, everybody got to see one of the most humiliating and tragic moments of my life, and then you see my sister getting beat up, and our wonderful family relates to each other, isn't that just perfect!" Sam ranted getting choked up.

Sam staring sobbing and when Christine went to hug her Sam just shrugged her off, and looked over the nearest wall, walked over to it and pulled back to punch it, when a hand grabbed her first.

Greg: You really don't want to do that, trust me, I did it and it feels good for about two seconds.

Archie: Yea, we're still trying to fix up that hole you left in the wall.

Sam just chuckled and Greg let go of her hand.

Sam: Sorry, I guess I kinda went all "psycho person" there for a sec.

Christine: Don't worry. I mean you're related to me after all.

Nick: Why, are you secretly a mass murder?

Christine: No, that's next month.

Warrick: Well that's nice to know.

Sam: So, are you guys like working this case?

Nick: Well, considering who your uncle is, we were all assigned to work this case, so we could get it done as fast as possible.

Christine: So you all know how much of an asshole he is then right?

Nick: Yea, we figured that out when we had our first talk with him.

Grissom: I have a question, how long have you girls been gone?

Sam: About a week and a half why?

Grissom: Well, Mark and Andrew didn't look like they had gotten the crap beat out of them.

Christine: They probably were just wearing makeup to cover to up.

Nick: Makeup?

Christine: Yea, you know since we damaged their beautiful faces, and they can't be since out in public like that.

Nick: Now, why didn't I think of that?

"You were probably too busy staring at Christine's ass," Greg mumbled. However Sam heard him, looked at Nick, and saw the way he was looking at her sister, and the way Christine was looking back. _Oh, yea this is definitely going to be a long day! _Sam thought.


End file.
